Supermodel Wiki
Overview Supermodel is a fantasy reality television show similar to America's Next Top Model and Rupaul's Drag Race. Every week, there is a mini and maxi challenge that the contestants are going to accomplish, and by the end of the season, one of them wins the prizes affiliated to the fashion and modeling industry Supermodel Season 29 Supermodel's 29th season features 14 new girls from all across the globe who have what it takes to become the next supermodel of the world. Today's biggest supermodel, Gigi Hadid, hosts this season, with Nicolla Formicetti, Anne V., and Yu Tsai as the panelists. Season 29 premieres on March 25, 2018. Contestants Contestants' Progress Episode 1: Making of a Model Air Date: March 25, 2018 Best Photo: Sara Grace Wallerstedt Eliminated: None 20 girls are vying to become the next winner of this series, but only fourteen will proceed to the next level and become the finalists of this season. Some things have changed from the last season as our resident judge, Tom Ford, stepped back from the judging panel and is replaced by avant-garde fashion designer, Nicolla Formicetti. Joining us are Russian fashion model, Anne V., and fashion photographer, Yu Tsai who will have the power to bring back an eliminated model anytime he wants. This season, the prizes are much bigger than they were ever before as we are now partnering with Girlfriend Philippines,Vogue Philippines, Covergirl, Nicolla Formicetti, and IMG Models. I am Gigi Hadid, your host, and let’s get ready to see what this season could surprise us. Upon entering the IMG building where I and Nicolla will be choosing the final fourteen models in an early go-see semi-finals round, Adwoa, a 25 year-old freckled girl from the Great Britain, introduced herself to us. She later revealed that at the young age of fourteen, she had experienced drug addiction. “I am sober now,” she said to us, “and I am not holding back anymore. The new Adwoa is fierce, competitive, and is hungry to win this competition,” she added. Without any hesitation from us, we handed her a clear file as she’s going through the next round. The next model we met was from Korea. Although she’s on the petite side, we saw a potential in her. We were also mesmerized on how she acted in front of us. It was like we were looking at an ingénue who wanted to learn how to become a supermodel. We also handed her a clear file because her face is one-of-a-kind. Her name’s Yoon Young Bae, but we liked to call her by her last name, Yoon. Speaking of one-of-a-kind in terms of look, we also encountered a girl who looks like a Renaissance painting! Sara, our youngest contestant this season, may look like an innocent girl from oil pastel artwork, but she knew a lot about fashion as when Nicolla asked her to name five fashion designers, she confidently answered him not just five but seven renowned fashion designers in the planet – including Nicolla, of course. One of my favorite girls in terms of personality, Jourdan, held nothing back when she told us that she isn’t here to make friends with anyone. “I’m here to slay them with my long nails,” she said jokingly. As a woman, I love a good drama so I handed her a clear file to confirm that she’s going to the next round. Although she was very shy at first, Jean impressed us with her wit. She was also unintentionally funny. Up next was Vittoria. I instantly loved her look since it’s different but at the same time, her appeal is also for the modern audience. She’s quiet, but she’s high fashion. What I did not know is that behind the judging room, there was an altercation between Nykhor and Gizele. Gizele was talking about her father when Nykhor told her to shut up since she can’t focus on the competition. Gizele laughed at Nykhor later on as she was too delusional on her intentions which made Nykhor mad. Marina, the South American belle, stopped their verbal altercation when she told them to focus on the REAL competition. Fast forward and we handed the polaroids of the top fourteen contestants for this season starting from the best photo up to the ones who needed improvement. Sara got the best photo, followed by Vittoria, Yoon, Hoyeon, Marina, Gizele, and Jean. Nykhor, Peyton, and Elsa were called last. Episode 2: That Kind of Girl Air Date: April 16, 2018 Challenge Winner: Adwoa Aboah (by default) Challenge Prize: An appearance on James Charles's Youtube video Best Photo: Nykhor Paul Bottom 2: Luna Bijl and Elsa Hosk Eliminated: Elsa Hosk This week, the girls were asked to do a commercial challenge for Covergirl cosmetics. At first, Yoon was reluctant about doing it since English is not her first language, but her friend Sara told her to be confident since that would just be one of their oral challenges. Vittoria was also hesitant to do a commercial because of her nerves, but I told her to focus on the reason of why she’s here at that moment. During the commercial, Hoyeon stuttered, and after her take, she had a major meltdown backstage. Gizele and Jean comforted her but she shouted at them – a thing that annoyed Gizele. “I was trying to be a good person to Volcano girl, but her lava exploded unexpectedly,” she said, pointing out at her hair. James Charles, our guest for this week and Covergirl’s spokesperson, told everyone that both Jourdan and Georgina won, and as their prize for this challenge, they will star in James’s makeup tutorial on his Youtube channel. “I wasn’t bothered but I’m clearly bothered,” Georgina told Jourdan where she eventually replied, “What a dumb challenge prize.” What they did not know is that James overheard them. Because of that, James called them out for their unprofessionalism and declared Adwoa as the default winner of the challenge instead. Because of embarrassment, I scolded Jourdan and Georgina privately, and they told me that they won’t do what they did on the set of Covergirl commercial again. That day, I was disappointed with the two because they are beautiful girls but they can’t relate that to their personalities. That night, Nykhor told Jourdan to watch her behavior. Jourdan made a sarcastic comment about her being mother-like to her when she’s already a mother herself. Nykhor was angry about Jourdan’s snappy behavior that she ruptured off on her. Feisty as she is, she continued to annoy Nykhor to the point that she was crying. “You can’t even finish what you started,” Jourdan told her snarkily. “You did start this fight, but bet ya I can finish it with flying red confetti,” she added while moving her head. The next day, the models did a photo shoot for our promo. Elsa struggled again, while Nykhor, Yoon, and surprisingly Jourdan impressed the photographer the most. After the shoot, Elsa bid farewell to her co-contestants as she knew that she’s going home that week. Vittoria comforted her, while Gizele just laughed because she thought Elsa was acting like she was being omnipotent about things to gain attention. At the panel, Elsa went home. When I handed her her photo, she stormed off the studio and punched the cameraman on his face because “She’s that kind of girl,” according to her. Episode 3: All in My Head Air Date: June 7, 2018 Challenge Winner: Sara and Hoyeon Challenge Prize: A cover for Vogue Korea with Adut Best Photo: Marina Nery Bottom 2: Peyton Knight and Jean Campbell Eliminated: Jean Campbell The remaining models were very shocked about Elsa’s attitude on the panel, but Marina was living for it. She thought that it was a scene that’ll help this show to have an Emmy award. After her elimination, Hoyeon said that what Elsa did was very unprofessional which everyone agreed on. At midnight, Nykhor and Georgina had a petty argument about how Georgina disturbs her fellow contestants by having a phone sex with her boyfriend during nighttime. Georgina politely apologized to Nykhor but she was still angry about it. When Georgina asked her about her negativity and saltiness on her sex life, Nykhor shouted at Georgina that it was none of her goddamn business. Georgina then joked about Nykhor that men don’t want to have sex with him because she has a smelly vagina. The other girls laughed at Nykhor which made her pack her bags and asked to leave. Moments after, she went back to her room and unpacked her bags. When Yoon asked her why she changed her decision, Nykhor told her that she had a conversation with the producers and they told her that in order to be successful, one must not mind the negative thoughts surrounding on her mind – and she told her that she’s following that mantra. The next day, special guest star and Supermodel 26’s grand winner Adut Akech went to have an actual casting call for Vogue Korea’s cover. Adut told the models to impress her as she needed two more models for her first Vogue Korea cover. She was bothered by Jourdan’s “i-don’t-care” attitude, as well as her cold treatment on her. Opposite to Jourdan were Sara and Hoyeon – the girls who impressed her the most as they acquire the certain skill of being a true model from the inside according to Adut. In the end, Adut chose them to be with her on the cover of Vogue Korea. After the challenge, Jean told Sara that she was having an anxiety attack. Sara was worried about her health so she called me. I talked to Jean right after about her anxiety as we discussed her past anxiety attacks and such. After she cried right in front of me, I told her not to worry about anything in this competition but herself. I also told her to just live in the moment and never think about what people may say about her. She told me that she’s going to follow what I told her, but I was not sure if she was being true to her words as I could still see in her eyes the doubt. In this week’s photo shoot, the girls recreated the iconic red shoot from Season 24. Although some models struggled as they were still conscious about their body, some models delivered. I applauded Marina and Georgina’s attraction to the camera while shooting. During the panel, the judges praised Marina’s photo, while they did not like Jean’s. In the end, Jean was sent home in a shocking elimination since I thought she was one of the best models this season. Episode 4: Mean Girls Don't Apologize Air Date: June 7, 2018 Challenge Winner: Sara, Yoon, and Vittoria Challenge Prize: A dinner date with Anne V. and a shopping spree for Zara Best Photo: Vittoria Ceretti Bottom 2: Hoyeon Jung and Peyton Knight Eliminated: Peyton Knight Jean's elimination left the girls shocked, especially Sara who told herself right after she met her that she's going to be her biggest competition. That night, Jourdan and Gizele threw a prank to Adwoa while she was smoking on the pool. As Adwoa was talking to Vittoria about her drug addiction, Gizele and Jourdan started to call her "Laganja" for the laughs, but Adwoa did not buy their joke as she stormed off and grabbed Gizele's shirt. "The next time you say something like that, be sure that it's not offensive as I might hit your mouth with my arm like you're choking on a dick," she said. Vittoria could not contain herself from laughing at the incident between Jourdan, Gizele, and Adwoa. The producers called Adwoa and told her that for her own sanity, they wouldn't let her sleep on the model house. She agreed, but when she said goodbye to her friends, Jourdan raised her middle finger on her. "You two are nasty brats," Luna told them. "I can't handle your ignorance, so Imma pack my clothes and move to Yoon's bedroom," she added. Upon entering her room, Gizele helped her pack her belongings - by throwing them off on the floor. Luna was exhausted to deal with Gizele, that's why she punched her in the face. Gizele called the producers and asked them to disqualify Luna, but Anh, one of the producers, told her that it was entirely her fault in the first place. "This is not Bad Girls Club. You need to know your place," she added. Right after, one producer told Jourdan and Gizele that if they're going to continue their behavior, they might disqualify them from the competition. The next day, Anne V gave them their mini-challenge which is to sell Supermodel merchandise on Target. The team that'll have the most items sold will have a fancy date with her in a five-star resto, as well as a shopping spree worth $500 on Zara. The teams were: Adwoa, Gizele, and Georgina; Hoyeon, Jourdan, and Luna; Marina, Nyknor, and Peyton; and Sara, Vittoria, and Yoon. Adwoa's team was very uncomfortable towards each other because of what happened the night before the challenge which Anne can see, Jourdan's team also lacked chemistry because Luna and Jourdan weren't in good terms. Marina's team performed well with the exception of Peyton who was just sitting in the corner, while Sara's team possessed qualities which made their team stand out. In the end, Anne declared that Sara's team won the challenge. The following day, the models were asked to wake up at 3 for their photo shoot as they are heading to Colorado, Utah for their desert shoot. On the shoot, Vittoria took my breath away as well as Marina, but Hoyeon and Peyton struggled. After our work, I treated all the girls in the nearby diner to talk to them. I asked Jourdan and Gizele to apologize to Adwoa and Luna, but they just gave them a half-arsed sorry. I was disappointed by the two of them. At the panel (in the middle of the desert), Vittoria got her best photo, followed by Yoon and Marina. Although I don't want her to leave yet as I think she's just a girl who lacks experience prior to the show, it's time for Peyton to go home that time. Episode 5: Wifi-Gate Air Date: June 7, 2018 Challenge Winner: Vittoria Challenge Prize: A custom-made gown from Nicola Formicetti Best Photo: Georgina Stojilkovic Bottom 2: Yoon Young Bae and Jourdan Dunn Eliminated: Jourdan Dunn Disqualified: Hoyeon Jung Following the elimination of Peyton, the models went back to their hotel rooms in Utah. To their surprise, Shawn Mendes was in the same floor as them. Because of excitement, Hoyeon, Vittoria, Yoon, and Sara went to have a photo with him which the producers allowed them to have to. Right at the moment Shawn asked the girls about their favorite Shawn song, Hoyeon could not answer him which made her Google search his famous songs. The other girls saw what happened but they kept it to themselves as it was on the contract that they should NEVER use the wifi during filming. The following day, they went to Deer Creek State Park, Heber Valley for their next photo shoot. Vittoria impressed me once again that she's becoming one of my favorites this season. Georgina and Sara also impressed me. Meanwhile, right after her shoot, I talked to Hoyeon about the thing she did the night before that. She apologized sincerely, but the producers would not allow her to compete anymore as she broke the rules. When Yoon, Sara, Nykhor, Vittoria, Luna, and Adwoa knew about her disqualification, they cried as they hugged her. After their photo shoot, Nicola surprised them as they went to their first runway challenge this season while wearing his collection. Everyone was excited as the venue was spectacular. What they did not know is that Nicola was observing them while they were practicing. In the end, Nicola chose Vittoria to open his show - and a result she won this challenge. During the runway show, Yoon tripped on her gown and ripped it apart which made Nicola angry. I was worried for her, but when we heard that Jourdan was mocking Nicola's collection from the backstage, I saw Nicola's face turn into red as he was keeping his anger on himself. Because of how things went, we had an impromptu elimination on the beachside right on the stage they had their runway show. We deliberated the photos, and ironically, Jourdan's photo was the worst that we had to eliminate her. Before she went off the stage, she told Gizele to win this season because "all the other girls don't deserve it" according to her. The panel of judges was stunned to hear that from her. This season has one of the feistiest set of girls in the history of Supmod, I guess. Episode 6: Public Display of Embarrassment Air Date: June 7, 2018 Challenge Winner: Vittoria Challenge Prize: A campaign ad for H&M and a shopping spree Best Photo: Vittoria Ceretti Bottom 2: Gizele Oliveiria and '''Georgina Stojilkovic' '''Eliminated: Gizele Oliveiria' After the elimination happened, the girls were very happy to see Jourdan go home. On the other hand, Gizele was pissed that she made the other girls' lives miserable for a night. Gizele threw Adwoa and Georgina's beds on the pool, and because Georgina is also a feisty woman, she commanded the producers to eliminate Gizele as soon as possible. The producers told Georgina to calm down as they are not going to do her favor, but Gizele will have a major consequence on what she did on them. The other day, the models went to the H&M headquarter for their go-see challenge. They must impress the Karl-Johan Persson, the chief executive officer of the brand. During the challenge, Georgina and Gizele had a verbal altercation regarding on what happened the night before that day. Karl was disappointed of the two, so he removed them from the challenge. After their go-see. Anne V. revealed that they are going have a special photo shoot for H&M, as the combined winner of the go-see and the girl who has the best performance on the shoot will get to receive a shopping spree for H&M, an FCO for this week, and a campaign ad for the same brand. During the shoot, Vittoria amazed Karl - a thing that made the other girls jealous of her completely. "She's gonna win!" Marina said in the interview. While Vittoria did the best on the shoot, ironically, Georgina and Gizele did the worst. After their photo shoot, the girls were called for panel. Vittoria received all the prizes mentioned above while Gizele and Georgina were scolded by the panelists for their behavior on the shoot. Because I was already pissed on this season's girls, I shouted at Gizele and told her that she's not gonna go far in this industry because of her attitude problem. In the end, we have to eliminate Gizele to make the house sane again - at least for now! Latest activity Category:Browse